Life's Like A Box of Chocolates
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: Wendy and Natsu are both have the same tragic stories in life. Both had lost the ones that they love. They both realize that they need each other for comfort


Wendy's POV

Even though I've been accepted by Fairy Tail I'm still lonely. I mean it's nice that the guild has accepted me but I'm still lonely. I lost Grandeine and my former guild Caitshelter.

I still don't know what to do with my life. It looks like I'm happy but really I'm not. This life is so miserable I wonder if there's anyone that is like me and if there is I would love to meet that person.

Natsu's POV

Hey! I know it may seem that I'm the happy-go-lucky guy that's funny and gives the guild what they need. But the truth is I've been lonely and sad recently. It's all because of when Lisanna died and that really broke my heart. That gap was filled when I met Lucy and she was able to comfort me but ever since I saw Lisanna again in Edolas and learned that she died I've been crying and blaming myself for her death. Man my life is different. I wonder if there's someone out there who's like me.

Normal POV

With that begins our story. It was just another day in Fairy Tail. The booze and the fights went on. But there was something weird

"Uh, where's Natsu" saad lucy

Silence then came as everyone was wondering where's Natsu. That all ended when Happy came in gloomy and crying

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy where are you?" said Happy

"I'm here Happy what's wrong!" said Wendy with concern in her voice

"Natsu's sick and I think he needs your help" said Happy

"Ok I'll go to him" Wendy said as Happy carried Wendy to their house

"I hope you're okay Natsu" said Wendy

After flying they finally reached Natsu's house and Wendy rushed all the way into his room and saw Natsu sick in his bed.

"Natsu-san" said Wendy

"Oh Wendy can you heal me please IT HURTS" said Natsu in pain

"Where does it hurt?" said Wendy

"Here" said Natsu pointing to his chest

"Ok I'll heal you" said Wendy as she begun to use her healing magic

"Thanks Wendy I appreciate the help" said Natsu

"It's ok as long as you are safe Natsu" said Wendy

"I also appreciate you being here because I'm so lonely" said Natsu as Wendy was in shock

"Ever since Lisanna died I've never been able to heal I can't even step into the guild because it reminds me of her and it hurts so much" said Natsu as he started cying

Wendy was still in shock because she never thought of Natsu being like her. Wendy then smiled and held Natsu's hand and said,"I know how you feel"

"Huh?" said Natsu

"I'm also in pain when I saw my whole guild get destroyed, my friends disappear and it hurt so much I couldn't think about it but it all changed when I met you Natsu and that you invited me to the guild so I wanted to say Thank You!" said Wendy as she started to cry

"Wendy" said Natsu as he stopped crying

"So please smile for me Natsu-kun" said Wendy trying to smile as she still cried

"How can I make her cry she's like me we both had the same things thrown at us" said Natsu as he got up and went near Wendy.

"Natsu-san the healing's not yet finished-" said Wendy being interrupted by Natsu as he hugged Wendy and said, "I'm sorry for making you remember those things. I'm so selfish when i only thought about myself I should have thought about you Thanks for making me remember that I can never let a friend like you be sad like me."

After that Wendy then hugged Natsu and the healing was done

"Thanks Wendy" said Natsu as he kissed her, "Now I know there's someone like me."

"Oh! Ok! I'll be going now" as she said blushing and trying to leave but someone stopped her

"Wait Wendy can you stay with me I'll feel lonely again and all I want to do for the night is stay with you" said Natsu

"Ok Natsu!" said Wendy as they went and slept together on Natsu's bed

"Thank you Wendy" said Natsu. "You too Natsu" said Wendy as they slept together and holding each other.

The Next Day

"Are you sure you wanna do this" said Wendy as they were walking hand to hand near Fairy Tail's door

"It's ok as long as you're here with me" said Natsu as they opened the door.

The fight stopped when everyone saw Natsu and Wendy holding hands together as they opened the door

"Hey guys! I'm home! Uh!" said natsu as it was weird with everyone shocked

"What?!" said every Fairy Tail guild member

"Does this mean you guys are together" said Erza

"Yes" said Wendy

"What?" said everyone

"Tell us why" said Gray. "What did he do" said Charle. "Did he ask you like a Man" said Elfman as they were all asking Wendy answers on why they are together

"Well um,um,um-"said Wendy as she was shy and blushing

"Lay off her alright it was me we just fell in love that's it Is anyone else asking for more" said Natsu as he was ready to fight anyone who dared ask another question

"Nope" said everyone

"Ok let's go Wendy" said Natsu

"Aye!" said Wendy

"Good thing they're finally happy" said Lucy

THE END


End file.
